


Masks Off

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Uke!Jackie, top!anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Jackie has day off, and he needs to relief the stress. He needs a partner for the night.He finds someone suprisingly fitting.
Relationships: Anti/Jackie, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Masks Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snorp_Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/gifts).



> Snorp betareaded it <3 and fixed some stuff in here :3  
> She is the one who inspired me to write this as well <3  
> have fun reading

Supposedly, heroes like Jackie should have some dignity when it comes to relationships. That person that, every day, fights crimes and tries his best to save lives probably has a good relationship. Probably with beautiful girlfriend, a handsome husband or an ideal partner. But, unfortunately, he is not. He is not in a relationship at all, and those that know him, know him as a person that jumps from one guy to another, never even kissing someone goodbye after the night.

Jackie was a one night stand sort of guy, and whenever there just happened to be an occasion where he could have a chill day, instead he would go to the club, get drunk and try to relax. He would look for prey for the night. He was in and out of different clubs. At this point in every club he was recognized, and in every one they respected him, even if the rumours about him being a slut still festered behind his back.

He did not care. Those people did not recognize him as a Hero, as _JackieBoy Man_. They knew him by the name Jacob, and they knew him as one of the hottest guys in the town. Not that he complained much; he liked those looks girls gave him whenever he unbuttoned his shirt, even if only slightly. He liked the eyes traveling on his body when he passed some macho guys.

He fucking liked being the center of attention. And those eyes following him with lust and hunger…

Yes. He liked it.

He was dancing oh so slowly. Cat-like movements. Body swaying like there was magic burning under his skin, moving like a river. It became clear for the audience that he was there for one thing. His glass once again half empty, liquid bouncing with every jump and swing he took. He smiled, those perfect teeth showing and blinding people with the shine. Perfect man with a perfect body and perfect lips moving like liquid gold to the lyrics that nobody else could quite hear. And he knew how to use that perfection.

The night was still young though. He was planning to get another beer, so he stopped, waved to the lady that he was not interested in. Kissing her cheek and saying goodbye to her. Not quite cute enough for him. The girl flushed with anger knowing just from that little wave that she was rejected. Her friends followed her in clicking highboots. Jackie simply smirked. A barman with neon green hair watching him with familiar hunger. Another one that he’d fucked so many times already. Always fun to see his face twist up as he felt Jackie’s cock push into him. Said Barman handed him the beer, and when Jackie went to pay he simply pointed a finger behind the hero. And as he turned, Jackie licked his lips, knowing what would happen next when the hero saw a green haired man with gauges in his ears.

Slim Body. Perfect beard. Beautiful green eyes. Those gauges in, slightly pointed ears and a smirk, wetted with a split tounge.

Jackie walked to the guy, one hand hiting the wall, caging the newcomer in place. He smirked once again, his other hand moving so he could take a sip from his drink. Not a word was said. Just watching each other. Jackie hovering over the smaller man easily, counting his freckles and admiring his slim body. His chest not covered since his shirt was open. Pants so low that Jackie wanted to put his hand right down there with people watching. With everyone watching. He didn’t care anymore. This man was so nice to look at. And then the smirk turned into full grown smile. And Jackie could see the pointy teeth. Shivers run down his spine.

He took a huge gulp of the beer, and leaned down to man’s ear. Breathing on it. Wanting the guy to know what he wants. Still no words said when he put the beer down on someone’s table, ignoring the weird voices behind him. He nibbled on the man’s ear and the man was still holding his drink. Finishing it slowly when Jackie was biting his neck, avoiding the black collar that he wore to show off that pale skin. The movement of his Adam’s apple sent shivers down Jackies spine.

When he finished his drink he moved, straightened himself and even if the taller man was practically pinning him to the wall by that point, he easily slipped free. His glass went on the exact same table and he looked at blue eyed man. He did not even hide the fact that his eyes were raking over Jackie’s body. One long look. From his eyes down to his crotch. He licked his lips and pulled at the guys hand. No need for words right now. They both wanted the same thing, so Jackie just followed the man. He was pulling them outside the club. Past the bodyguard on the doors, who simply shook his head. So many times he saw these two leaving this place with different people. He would never understand those two.

Anti pulled the guy into what must have been the most obscure hotel in the city. Walls scratched from its base to its ceiling. Floors creaking and the whole building leaning like it could fall apart if you just so much as sneezed too loudly. But well...it's still a hotel, and in this kind of shithole, nobody asked about why the person in your room was screaming. Just a place when you could either fuck, kill, or die, if you so pleased.

Jackie huffed. He was here. Again. Never thought he would come back, but it seems like the man he was with already paid for the room. Seems like he also planned a hook up for tonight.

When the doors to the room closed, it was with a creak and rumble. The man smiled. Pointy teeth once again showing. And Jackie shivered when this split tounge moved on those teeth and a little piercing peeked out on the man’s muscle.

„Well? Strip,” the scratchy voice said. And fuck, Jackie liked that voice. It had mystery to it. And Jackie smiled slightly at the demanding man, but he stripped himself fully and got to enjoy watching the man once again checking him out. The man bit his lip, pleased with hero’s look.

Jackie walked to him. Put his hands on the man’s shoulders and slipped the black shirt off his body. His pants went next. Jackie was beyond pleased with the fact that the man was watching him, with a smug grin. Just waiting for him to strip him. Not even trying to move to help. He somehow found it naturally fitting. Something different than the usual one night stands. He was not given his prey. He had to take it.

So he did. Pushing the man, with more power than he needed, to the bed. Bed creaking under the weight. Then creaking again when Jackie moved to be on his knees, just above the smaller body, straddling him. He started to kiss the guy. Licking his lips and slipping his tounge inside. The man was roaming his hands all over the tanned body, liking how the muscles were jumping after every scratch. Black nails digging in, sometimes too hard, and yet the feeling was perfect for Jackie. Jackie’s hand traveled down when he nibbed on the collar trying to pull it with his teeth. He succeeded, the slight moan coming out, like a prize for doing so.

He was ready to open the man’s legs and manouver him so he could have him in the right position when suddenly there was hand on his shoulder, and with suprising strength he was pushed up, spun around and pushed back onto the bed. The guy sat on his hips with a satisfied smirk. Even moved them so their crotches could press together as hard as possible. Both men huffing and moaning at the pressure.

„Ye wrong here baby,” the man muttered to him, spreading Jackie’s legs and positioning himself between the hero’s legs. „I am not a bottom,” he whispers to his ear, the scratchy voice so fucking erotic when it was that close. Jackie didn’t even say anything his body shivers. This guy is strong. Stronger that he thought he was. And he can feel the mans hands squeezing the bruises on his spread tights.

„Fuck,” Jackie says. Then he feels the smaller man’s tounge swirling around his nipples, lips kissing along his muscles, and teeth scraping at his v-line. He pulls on the man’s hair. Wanting to do _something_ when this man was kissing his dick and, in a mere second, swallowing him whole. Deep throating until tears fell down his cheeks. Gag reflex squeezing in his throat. So tight around his dick…

And it was not the only feeling that Jackie got, because one hand was teasing his entrance, the other circling around his balls, squeezing them so gently and yet pulling hard whenever the stranger pulled away. He wanted more, and this was the weirdest feeling he got, when two fingers were inside him, the man moaning around his shaft. God the guy was cute. Jackie’s arms fell down onto his forehead like he was hiding. His hand squeezed on the sheet, his toes curling. He whined when he felt that the man was letting go off his body.

Anti smirked when he was looking at this stubborn, confident man, so flushed and needy under him. Dick so hard it must be hurting. Looking so pretty. So perfect. That look was not fair. A god, not a human. A living statue. The man sighed at that thought. That blue eyed guy stopped fighting as soon as he so much as breathed on him.

Fuck the man was like a little whore waiting for his dick. Even his hole started twitching when Anti’s fingers where moving in him long enough. Anti licked his lips. Perfectly shaped body moving with every breath. His hands seemed to circle more, when he heard Jackie moving on the bed, positioning himself to take the stranger without lube, just wanting this to be raw and fast. He loved the guys look. Arms hiding his flushed cheeks but the reddness of his neck so visible in those dim lights.

Anti pushed hard and the man under him moaned. He was sensitive as fuck in there, it seemed. Not at all used to taking. And somehow Anti found it extremly arousing, especially when man’s hips pushed up. Wanting some relief on his dick and yet his hands were not moving from his position. He wasn’t making any attempts to touch himself, not even playing at defiance.

Was he just…submitting? Anti did not know. But he quite liked that with every thrust he made his fuck toy was squeezing hard. That with every move the boy’s breath hitched and his thighs jumped. Fuck...every muscle was jumping with want and need for another thrust. Like his whole body was begging for more.

He smiled. And watched. He moved, slow at first, but then he put his hands under the bigger man’s knees and pushed up, wanting those legs over his shoulder, wanting those strong thighs next to his head, so he could feel this crushing power whenever he would push inside. Knowing that Jackie could shift them just a bit and choke him out, could probably flip them over and fuck him senseless if he really put his mind to it.

Yes Anti liked it. Anti wanted more and he pushed for more, not only making the guy bend nearly in half, he kissed his lips and squeezed his ass. His cock slipped out a little, but he managed to get back whenever the bigger guy wanted to kiss back. To hold on to his hair, to hold on _him_.

„Shush, babe,” Anti said to the man when he whimpered with need, wanting to touch. The man under him was stronger. They both knew that. There was no way he could not push Anti off and _yet_. He was submissive, he was so good.

„Such a pretty pet,” Anti mumbled, and he felt a shiver run through the other’s body.

„More!”Jackie said and put his hands up one catching his own leg and pushing it behind his own shoulder. Anti huffed at the position. After all, Jackie hardly looked like a guy that could do that. And yet. The leg was blocked behind him, the other still on Anti pushing him down into every thrust.

Anti jumped when he felt fingers on him. Circling around his collar. The strong pull down to a bruising kiss was much more appreciated than Jackie probably thought it would be. Sensitive skin under the choker pushed down and held onto. This man knew just where to squeeze. He just knew when to respond to the thrust.

Their bodies just knew what to do with eath other. Fuck. Anti could not help it, not when the man squeezed once again, pulling on his hair, pulling on his choker and squeezing around his cock. He could not make it, he choked and screamed into the other’s mouth. Cum filling the man under him.

And Jackie shivered. Pulling more. His hand coming down to touch his member, but Anti slapped it away, still pumping into the man. When he finished Jackie was left with a painfully hard member and Anti once again licked his lips. Liking how his own come was dripping from the other man’s ass and making him into such a pretty mess. He put both of his hands on the mans dick and started to squeeze and move. Slowly pressing on his dick. Rings on his right hand started digging into his sensitive skin. His veins pulsed. Jackie’s throat closed on itself and with one last thrust he came on manss hand. But during it he pulled the stranger into a kiss, circling around the pierced tounge and pulling on mans hair.

Jackie was milked dry. His panting way too loud for his liking. More exhausted and drained than he ever was after a fight, but feeling so much better.

Hewanted to say something, he really did, but when he opened his lips to speak the man crashed their lips together once again. Shushing him in a much more agreeable way than most. When they seperated, Jackie kicked his clothes off the bed and just tried to get comfortable.

„Thanks herobitch!” Jackie heard, laying there so exhausted. And liking how the mans voice. . . sounded….so familiar?

„WHAT?!” He shrieked when he realized.

It was THE Antisepticeye he just fucked. And that same glitch was grinning and waving his goodbyes from the windowsill.

„Seeya around~”


End file.
